metalheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bloom! The Beautiful Kunoichi Ninpou
is the twenty-second episode of Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya. Synopsis Kei protects her new friend from school bullies as well as the manipulations of the Sorcerer Clan to take down her and her family. Plot While walking Kuro, Toha and Manabu witness a beautiful girl dressed in a yukata being harassed by a group of sukeban (female school delinquents), but Kei quickly comes to her defense and drives the bullies away. She then offers to walk the girl, who introduces herself as Satsuki Ogawa, to her home, during which they become fast friends, unaware that the Yoma Clan is trailing them. At her home, Satsuki then invites Kei to her coming birthday; since she had recently moved, Kei was the first friend Satsuki made, but since Satsuki is from a wealthy family, Kei is worried that her clothes are too simple to attend what should be a fine party. While she eventually decides to go with what she has, Toha secretly uses his savings to buy his adopted sister a dress she had been admiring. In the meantime, the female delinquents are reeling from their beating at Kei's hands when Benikiba approaches them with the simple proposition of getting even with her - aided by a hefty sum of money. As the Yoma Clan cases the Ogawa Manor, drawing up their plan of robbing the family of their wealth and, as a bonus, lead Kei into a trap so they can kill her. They also reveal they had brought in Parchis, the shapeshifting ninja, to infiltrate the place disguised as Satsuki. On Satsuki's birthday, the Yoma and the delinquents invade the mansion and hold the Ogawa family hostage. Kei arrives shortly thereafter, and is greeted by Parchis disguised as Satsuki, who secretly plants a bomb on the Black Saber. Toha and Manabu cannot disarm the bomb, so they drive it away from the roads, where it goes off, seemingly destroying the Black Saber and killing the two young Togakure disciples. Kei eventually figures out Parchis' deception, leading to the Yoma revealing their involvement and sending the delinquents to fight her. After making short work of the delinquents again, Kei dons her Emiha armor to fight the Yoma, when Dokusai receives the news of Toha's apparent demise. Taking Emiha hostage as well, he calls Tetsuzan demanding his half of Pako, when one of his Karasutengu arrives to report, only to attack Dokusai and reveal himself as Jiraiya; as it turns out, the Black Saber is explosion-proof, and Toha and Manabu survived the attack without a scratch. Tetsuzan and Manabu arrive shortly after, cornering the Yoma Clan and releasing the Ogawa family, giving them the needed freedom to battle it out. However, Parchis transforms into Emiha and turns the tables on Jiraiya, stopping short from killing him thanks to the intervention of the real Emiha. Seeing themselves defeated, the Yoma Clan flees again. Kei returns to Satsuki's birthday, joined by her family, and the two girls celebrate their blossoming friendship. Cast *Takumi Tsutsui as Toha Yamaji/Jiraiya *Megumi Sekiguchi as Kei Yamaji/Himenin Emiha *Masaaki Hatsumi as Tetsuzan Yamaji *Takumi Hashimoto as Manabu Yamaji *Hiromi Nohara as Butterfly Ninja Benikiba *Ryo Nagamine as Star Ninja Retsukiba *Dai Nagasawa as Tetsuzan Yamaji (voice) *Shozo Iizuka as Org Ninja Dokusai (voice) *Shingo Hiromori as Star Ninja Retsukiba (voice) *Eisuke Yoda as Changing Ninja Parchis (voice) *Ayako Kanda as Satsuki Ogawa *Daisuke Fujimori as Satsuki's father *Taeko Kato as Satsuki's mother Trivia *This episode aired alongside episode 36, . DVD releases Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya Volume 3 episodes 21-30. Category:Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya Category:Episodes